


Boxes

by nolifetrash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Bottom!Dan, Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Phil Lester - Freeform, Smut, danielhowell - Freeform, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolifetrash/pseuds/nolifetrash
Summary: Dan and Phil have just moved into their new apartment, obviously less than a minute after they finish with the last box Dan just needs Phil...





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I wrote this fanfic a few months ago, and at the time it was my very first one, so please excuse the shitty writing. Im going to try to post new fanfics regularly, but that plan could fall through at anytime. Enjoy you little rats!!  
> —————————————  
> OKAY SO I POSTED THIS A FEW MONTHS AGO AND I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW SHIT IT IS OMG I PROMISE IVE IMPROVED JESUS CHRIST WHY DID I WRITE THIS

“PHIL, HOW MANY MORE BOXES ARE THERE FOR THE LOUNGE?” Dan yelled across the apartment to Phil, who was helping the removalists carry the mass amounts of boxes into their new apartment. They hadn’t even been in here for 24 hours, and yet almost every room was filled with the brown cubes, waiting for their contents to be placed in their new home. The prospect of a change in scenery scared Dan. How oil the fans like their new place? He knew there were mixed opinions about them moving within the phantom, some embracing the new change, others turning it away. If Dan wasn’t part of the duo, if there was another Dan with Phil and Daniel Howell was just another fan, he would hate the change too, but he knew that this had to be done. They needed to make a new start. They needed to find the right place to come out to everyone, and the old flat just wasn’t the place to d it. So now they lived here, a secret duplex in London, an empty shell that soon, millions of people would surely know the place like the back of their hand.

“Hey, I’m just here, we only have about five more, then the whole place is done.” Dan had been to entranced in his thoughts to hear Phil enter the room and walk up behind him. Dan felt those warm, slender arms wrap around his waist, a mouth at his neck, breathing warm air onto his sensitive skin. Dan leant his head back onto Phils shoulder so the older boy could have more space to kiss and suck. They stood there for a minute, Dan breathing heavily as Phil ran his hands over Dans Sydney shirt, his lips exploring Dans neck for the thousandth time. Soon, heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway, approaching the doorway to where the boys stood. Dan quickly separated himself from Phils touch and briskly walked over to a box that was sat in the corner, attempting to make it look like he had been looking through it. The removalist appeared in the doorway and announced that they had finished removing the boxed from their truck. Phil, with his husky voice and smooth hands thanked the man and handed him the payment. Soon, the removals had left the room and the sound of a door closing could be heard. 

“Now, where were we Daniel?” Phil said from across the room, lust and love in his voice. The younger boy stood and turned toward his boyfriend. The boy he had loved with all his heart from the moment they met all the way back in 2009. He would never stop loving Phil, no matter what people said, they had no idea what Dan and Phils bond was, but maybe they would soon find out for sure. Dan shook his head, he wouldn’t let himself be lost in his thoughts again. All he wanted was Phils touch, his lips to roam his naked body. They hadn’t been alone for what seemed like forever, Dan was determined to make up the lost time. 

Stalking toward his boyfriend, Dan kept his eyes locked upon the masterpiece that was Phils lips. The deep dip of his bottom lip, now pouting out, his top lip slightly parted, a sliver of white visible through the gaps. Dan was going to ravish those lips. He was going to bite them until they were numb, them he was going to kiss all the way down Phils neck, his amazing collarbones, his nipples, his belly, his hips, this thighs, his dick. Soon he had reached Phil, standing barely a hairs breadth away from him. Dan examined his boyfriends lips, his eyes. Those wondrous eyes, like the sky and the sea mixed together. The eighth wonder of the world. 

“Dan, if you don’t tell me otherwise, I’m going to have to guess you’re thinking about fucking me into oblivion. If I am correct in thinking, I’m afraid you will have to wait for another time.” And like that, Dans plans fell through. In a matter of seconds Phil had gently pushed Dan to the ground, Phil dropping to his knees on either side of Dans hips. Phil now straddled him, and Dan knew that Phil was going to win this one, there was no point in fighting. Dan let out a breath as Phil lent down and into Dans neck, gently nipping the at youngers adams apple. Phil knew he loved when he did that. It was one of the fastest was to turn him on, any contact Phil had with Dans necks a sure way to get him hard, and today was no exception. Phil chuckled softly as he felt dans erection press against his groin, his own black skinny jeans growing tighter at the contact. Dan slid his hands up Phils shirt, craving more contact with his boyfriend. Soon, Dan had had enough of the older boys butterfly shirt and pulled it off him, chucking it somewhere to the side, not caring where it went, as long as he got to see more of Phils beautiful body.

As Dan did this, Phil had removed his lips from Dans neck and was slowly starting to slide the youngers jeans over his rock hard and down his legs, taking his boxer shorts with them. Phil moved down Dans legs, sliding Dans socks off his feet along with his jeans, leaving his boyfriend there, laying naked from the waist down, dick standing up straight, panting breaths coming from Dans mouth, surrounded by the boxes that held all their belongings. Phil stood, looking down at the boy below him spread out on their carpet, ready for whatever Phil had to give to him, and from their past fucks, Phil had a lot to give. Dan looked up at Phil eyes spread wide as Phil unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning his skinny jeans and pulling them down. Dan could see the outline of Phils dick through his blue boxers, quickly removed to expose his erection. Dan bit his lip in an attempt to soften the whimper that came out of his mouth, but Phil still heard it, and he knew that Dan could wait no more. 

“Do you like that, baby boy? I know you do. Now come on, take your shirt off so I’m not the only one naked.”

Dan obeyed. He loved it when Phil took authority, it was just so sexy, so beautiful.

“There we go, don’t you look stunning, Dan. I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’re going to have trouble walking for the next few days.” Phil slowly got down to his knees, grabbing a hold of Dans hips, who was sill stretched out on the carpet, so aroused he could barely think straight. Phil slowly leant back, showing his beautiful ass to Dan before he started kissing up the inside of Dans right thigh. One he got to the point between Dans legs and balls, Phil moved onto Dans right thigh, taking equal care, only this time, he didn’t stop. 

Dan let out a moan as Phil took one of Dans balls in his mouth, sucking gently before letting it drop. He took the other in his mouth, sucking harder which caused dan to elicit a very loud moan and arch his back. When Phil let go of Dans ball, he proceeded to grab Dans cock at the base and lick all the way up to the head, precum leaking out of dans slit. Dan let out a shout of Phils name, causing the older to laugh.

“I know Dan, you want more, and trust me, you will get more, baby.” Mere seconds after Phil said this, he opened his mouth wide and took Dans dick in his mouth whole. Dan could barely breathe, Phils warm mouth started being up and down, each time Phils tongue swirling around the throbbing head of Dans dick. Dan was a mess of sweat and groans, he needed Phil inside of him, pumping in and out, coming in his ass.

As if Phil could read Dans mind, the older took Dan out of his mouth with a pop and looked up at Dan with those big blue eyes. 

“You want me to fuck you Dan? I know you want me, I see you pleading with your eyes.” Phil knew how to read Dan, nearly eight years of practise had them knowing each other inside and out perfectly. Dan looked up at the ceiling, feeling Phils chest travel up Dans own, Phils fingers circling dans asshole before he slipped one long one in. Dan barely needed much stretching anymore, they had done this so much, Dan had grown accustomed to Phils length. Dan let out a sigh as Phil entered a second finger, scissoring until he could fit the third in. 

“So good for me, baby boy. Are you ready?” Dan nodded as Phil lined his head at Dans entrance, the heat alone making Dan weak.

“Please Phil, fill me, I just want you. Please, fuck me until I can’t feel anything.” Dans voice was shaky, he hadn’t spoken in what seemed like forever, so his throat was dry.

“Good boy…” Phil praised Dan as he slid his cock into Dans entrance. Dan let out a yelp of qPhils name, begging for more, needing more. He could feel Phils cock pulsing, ready to fuck him hard, and that was all that Dan wanted. Suddenly, Phil slammed the rest of the way into Dan, causing the younger to scream out of pleasure, Phil almost fully pulled out of Dan before slamming back in, keeping the rhythm up as Dan thrust his hips up to meet with Phils each time. 

“Oh my god PHIL YES! HARDER! HARDER! YES FUCK ME HARDER! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! FUCK!” Dan couldn’t keep his mouth shut as Phil pumped in and out of him. Phil knew the new neighbours could hear the, so in an attempt to keep Dan quite, the crashed his lips to the youngers, grabbing his hair and messing it up as he sloppy bit dans bottom lip. Dans hands moved from his sides to Phils hips as he dug his nails in, scratching up and down. Phil was moaning in-between kisses, Dan barely able to catch his breath. 

Soon, Phil hit Dans prostate, causing I’m to cry out in pleasure, despite Phils tongue exploring the youngers mouth.

“THERE! RIGH THERE! OH GOD PHIL YES!” Dan was so close to coming, so close.

“You feel so amazing, incredible. GOD IM GOING TO COME DAN.” They were both on the brink, skin on skin, slapping together wetly, Phils hips thrusting into Dan, hitting the right spot.

Soon Dan was coming, strips all over his and Phils chest. Dan was so high in his orgasm, purely running of pleasure, the most beautiful look on his face, even the straightest of males could instantly come fro that look. Dan was all Phils, and the thought was the tipping point for Phil, coming inside his boyfriend, hitting their orgasms together, it was the most intense fuck session either of them had ever shared. 

As they were coming down from their high, Phil pulled out of Dan, the younger groaning at the loss, and slumped on the floor next to his boyfriend. Dans head rolled to look at Phils face, completely exhausted but also so alive and beaming. Dan didn’t need words to express how much he loved Phil, so he just rolled into his boyfriends arms, resting his head in the nook between his neck and shoulder. 

They lay there of what seemed like hours before either of them said anything.

“ We haven’t even been here a day and we already probably have noise complaints from the neighbours.”  
Phil chuckled. Dan listened to the elders heartbeats for a few moments before replying with a stupid grin on his face.

“Well, they’re just going to have to deal with our noise, won’t they. Theres a lot more where that came from.” And with that, tangled within each others arms, they fell into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep, together.


End file.
